


You Arent Really Alone- TMNT (2012)

by Marie_28



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Michelangelo alone, Sick Michelangelo (TMNT), TMNT 2012
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_28/pseuds/Marie_28
Summary: Sus hermanos se fueron, lo dejaron solo. El primero en irse fue Leo, luego Rafa y seguido Donnie, cada uno con diferentes propósitos, cada uno con el deseo de alejarse de sus vidas pasadas y simplemente iniciar una vida nueva, pero... ¿Qué hay de Mikey?Él era feliz juntos a sus hermanos, claro hubiera estado mas feliz si su padre aun estuviera vivo, pero eso era algo que tanto Mikey como sus hermanos no pudieron evitar. De los cuatro Mikey fue el único en no irse, él se quedo porque realmente no tenia a donde ir y sin sus hermanos estaba un poco perdido.Mikey se sentía solo, y poco a poco su cabeza fue rompiéndose entre la soledad y oscuridad. Empezó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, voces idénticas a las de sus hermanos. Él sabía que no eran reales las voces, que era obra de su gran imaginación, pero de cierta manera con esas voces no se sentía tan solo, aun podía fingir que sus hermanos no se fueron, que no lo abandonaron, aun podía fingir que vivía una vida feliz.¿Podrá Mikey ser reparador, o ya esta lo bastante roto para lograrlo?Historia inspirada en la historia Anything but Normal deCelticKitsune. Ella me dio permiso de hacer esta historia.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Aclaraciones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything but Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022445) by [CelticKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune). 



Aclaraciones

Primero: La idea principal de esta historia fue sacado de otra historia aquí en AO3. La historia se llama **Anything but Normal** de **CelticKitsune** , y siendo en inglés. La historia aun no está terminada y me encanto tanto que empecé a imaginarme una versión mía de los sucesos. Aclaro que la idea principal de esta historia la saqué de su historia, pero lo demás son ideas mías, y también aclaro que le pedí permiso en utilizar su idea en mi propia versión y ella me la dio. Tambien tengo esta historia publicado en Wattpad. 

Segundo: Esta historia es basado en las TMNT del 2012 (la versión de nickelodeon) , aunque habrá cosas que cambiare como por ejemplo el Ice Cream Kitty de Mikey no está y más adelante explicare el porqué. Pero esos detalles así pequeñitos de la serie que puede que no mencione o simplemente los saqué.

Tercero: ¡ESTA HISTORIA NO ES TCEST! No juzgo a las personas que les gusta, pero me gusta más ver el cariño que se tiene los chicos, pero como hermanos, en especial la forma en que tratan a Mikey por ser el menor.

Cuatro: Esta historia se centrará en Mikey y el cómo su estado mental ha empeorado después de que sus hermanos se hayan ido de la madriguera.

Quinco: Yo vi la serie de las TMNT en INGLES porque es así como las trasmitían, jamás vi ni un episodio en español y sinceramente no me molesto en nada. Puede que algunas frases o comentarios que ponga suene raros o diferentes porque estoy acostumbrada a decirlo en inglés y no en español, por ejemplo, el lair que para mucho sea la guarida, pero yo al ver la película del 2014 y 2016 (la live action) ello le decían la madriguera así que yo lo nombrare de esa manera y puede que a veces le ponga guarida pero solo quería aclar eso.

Sexto: Posiblemente puedas llorar, Mikey en esta historia ha pasado por mucho y si eres super fan de Mikey (como yo) puede que llores mucho con esta historia. No habrá muerte de personaje no se preocupen por eso, pero si habrá problemas mentales, depresión, estado emocional, entro otros.

Eso será todo, espero que disfruten de esta historia que la verdad estoy muy emocional por ella porque tengo muchas ideas con esta historia, y si de verdad le gusto no olviden comentar, los comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo así que si les gusto comenten algo bonito uwu y eso me dará ánimo.

**Bye Bye Bye**


	2. You Arent Really Alone 1

En las oscuras calles de la cuidad de New York, en un callejón sin salida donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de basuras de varios restaurantes y negocios a su alrededor, se podía ver como había movimiento en esos contenedores de basura. Parecía que algún vagabundo estaba buscando comida, pero en realidad era una criatura de piel verde quien estaba husmeando en la basura. Se podía ver como tenía la cabeza metida en la basura mientras tiraba cosas que encontraba innecesarias.

—Oh estoy seguro de que este libro le encantará a Donnie. —Exclamo la criatura verde mientras sacaba la cabeza de la basura y veía el libro que tenía en sus manos. Con sus manos de solo tres dedos removió la sucedió encima de la portada viendo el titulo sobre alguna ciencia que a la criatura no le llamo mucho la atención.

Con una sonrisa guarda el libro en su mochila que tenía colgando de lado. Cuando se disponía a volver a buscar de nuevo dentro del contener se escuchó un grito de lejos, un grito de mujer. Sin dudarlo mucho corre de donde provenía el grito, moviéndose entre las sombras, llegando al otro callejón que no estaba muy lejos de donde actualmente estaba él buscando comida. Al observar bien la situación se encontró con tres hombres acorralando una señora mayor, quien temblaba al estar siendo asaltado por estos tres hombres.

—Danos lo que tienes anciana, y no te haremos daño. —Ordeno el hombre que estaba en el centro, mientras los otro dos a sus costados solo reían.

—¡No tengo dinero! —Exclamo asustada la señora mientras sostenía unas cajas con fuerza a su pecho.

—¿Entonces que tienes en las cajas, vieja? —Pregunta el que parecía ser el más fuerte, ya que comparado con los otros dos este tenía más musculo.

La criatura verde al ver el miedo reflejado en la pobre señora decidió tomar acción.

—Ustedes si que no se cansan ¿verdad? —Pregunto con un tono de burla y sin mucha preocupación alguna.

Los tres hombres voltearon al escuchar esa voz, encontrando con una gran tortuga parada en dos piernas como cualquier ser humano. Su tono de piel era verde lima, sus mejillas tenía pecas y también otras partes de su cuerpo tenía pecas, en su cara tenía una banana color naranja y sus ojos eran de color azul bebe. Los tres hombres al reconocer la criatura dejaron su actuación de chicos rudos e intimidantes, ya que varias veces se habían enfrentado a esa criatura y siempre terminaban perdiendo. Cuando estaban a punto de rendirse y salir huyendo del lugar, la criatura verde actuar demasiado rápido para ellos verlo y en menos de un minuto noqueo los hombres. La señora quien había cerrado los ojos por miedo los abre al solo escuchar quejas. Al abrirlos se encuentra con esa criatura verde inclinando hacía unos de los hombres.

—En serio viejo, dejen de creerse criminales y búsquense una vida. Derrotarlos se está volviendo aburrido. – Expreso el de pecas verdes, levantándose y llevando su mirada hacia la señora.

Uno pensaría que al ver cierto animal hablando y teniendo casi una figura humana entraría en pánico y estaría huyendo de ella. Pero, tanto ella como la cuidad de New York han pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, desde criminales llenando las calles, hasta invasiones de extraterrestre de otra dimensión. Si, sinceramente ver este tipo de criatura no le sorprende mucho. Ya en New York ver esos seres diferente no es nada nuevo y los han llaman mutantes.

—Muchas gracias mutante. – Expreso con gratitud viendo los ojos azules bebe que tenía esta criatura, sinceramente le parecía tierna más que aterradora como todo dicen.

—No hay problema señora. —Comento dándose la vuelta para irse cuando la voz de la señora lo detuvo.

—Espere…—Lo detuvo tomando una caja que había tirado sin querer por el susto, en total eran tres y ella ahora mismo lleva dos que eran las más pequeñas mientras la tercera era la más grande. — Tenga, tómelo como agradecimiento. —Exclamo mientras le daba unos cuatro cupcakes.

—¡Wow gracias, señora! — Dijo con alegría en su voz mientras los tomaba. La señora acomodo sus cosas bien y al volver a mirar hacia donde estaba el mutante que lo acababa de salvar ya no estaba.

...

Miguelangel, o mejor conocido como Mikey caminaba por las alcantarillas en dirección a su hogar. Llevaba los cuatro cupcakes que la amable señora le dio, por lo menos pudo encontrar algo de comida. Llevaba horas buscando algo con lo que comer ese día y para su mala suerte en los basureros que normalmente encontraba mucha comida apenas había algo que fuera comestible.

—¡Mikey ha vuelto! — Exclamo con alegría al llegar a la madriguera done era su hogar. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero Mikey se sabía muy bien el camino. Mikey camino hacia las escaleras que había en la entrada y toma una vela que siempre deja en el mismo lugar. De su mochila saca unos encendedores y así prende la vela.

 _"Al fin vuelves cabeza hueca"_ Exclamo de su hermano Rafael en su cabeza.

—Perdón Rafa, no encontraba comida por eso me tarde mucho. — Explico mientras encendía otra vela. _"_

 _No importa Mikey. Nos alegramos de que este bien y que hayas vuelto sano y salvo"_ Comento otra voz en su cabeza que era la de su otro hermano mayor Leonardo.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi Leo. — Contesto mientras caminaba hacia un cuarto lleno de cosas de ciencia. — ¡Hey! Donnie encontré un libro. Vi la portada y se venía bien científico así que pensé que te podía gustar.

 _"Gracias Mikey. Lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo. Aun me falta arregla el generador de luz"_ Se escucho una tercera voz que era la de su ultimo hermano mayor, Donatello.

—¡Si¡…Que por cierto, ¿Cuánto te falta para arreglarlo?.

_"Falta bastante, pero estoy esforzarme"_

—Tranquilo D, estoy seguro de que lo arreglaras. Siempre lo arreglas todo — Expreso sin preocupación dejando el libro encima de otras cosas que había traído pensando que su verdadero hermano le hubiera gustado si aun estuviera ahí.

Camino hacia la cocina dejando una vela en la isla mientras acomodaba los cuatro cupcakes en esta. Busco en los gabinetes hasta que encontró cuatro velas de cumpleaños. Tomo las cuatro y las coloco cada uno en los cupcakes, una vena era azul, la otra roja, la tercera morada y la última naranja. Con la vela que tenía encendida para que iluminará su vista la tomo entre su mano con sus tres dedos usando el fuego de esta para encender cada vela en los cupcakes. Al tenerlas todas encendidas coloco cada cupcake en cada extremo de la mesa del comedor. Se sentó en donde siempre lo había hecho, viendo las otras tres sillas vacías. Sonrió, sonrió como si de verdad sus hermanos estuvieran ahí con él, como si ninguno de los tres se hubiera ido de la madriguera dejando atrás a Mikey. Sonrió como si no hubiera pasado estos ultimo cinco años viviendo solo y que sus hermanos no lo hubieran dejado solo. Sonrió tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de abandono que ha tenido dentro suyo por los últimos cinco años, trato de ignorar el pensamiento que la razón por la cual sus hermanos se habían ido era para no estar cerca suyo.

—Feliz Día de Mutanción número 21, chicos — Exclamo con un tono feliz, aunque en realidad por dentro estuviera roto.

 _"Feliz Dia De Mutanción, Mikey"_ Escucho las tres voces de sus hermanos en su cabeza. Y así, sin nada más soplo la vela que tenía frente.


	3. You Arent Really Alone 2

Miguelangel caminaba por la oscuridad de su hogar, teniendo una vela en su mano siendo esta su única forma de tener iluminación en la guarida. Mikey camino hacia el salón en donde seguía creciendo ese gran árbol que su Sensie planto hace años atrás. Mikey siempre se preguntó como es que ese árbol creció tanto teniendo en mente que apenas tiene luz solar y que estaba en las alcantarillas. Entro al dojo encendiendo las velas que tiene en cada esquina del lugar para así tener mayor visión. Al tenerlas todas encendidas apago la que siempre tiene en sus manos y se arrodillo frente al árbol. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a meditar.

Saben que Miguelangel no es muy fan de meditar, pero durante estos 5 años lo ha encontrado bastante entretenido. Así ha podido concentrarse mas en lo que debe hacer para sobrevivir ahora que esta solo. Se concentra en encontrar esa energía para seguir adelante y también es una forma para él siempre analizar todo lo que ocurrió.

Después de la muerte de Destructor, Mikey pensó que al fin estarían en paz él y sus hermanos, y así lo estuvo por un par de meses. Mikey podía notar la tensión en el lugar con sus hermanos, ya apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, ya no salían a patrullar a la cuidad porque en realidad ya no había un mal con la que las tortugas se debían preocupar. El menor de los hermanos podía notar que cada vez sus hermanos se alejaban de cada uno, y aunque él siempre intento juntarlo los cuatro siempre terminaba con Leo y Rafa discutiendo sobre si seguir pelando en las calles o si simplemente dejarle los criminales a la policía. Mientras que Donnie ponían una excusa de terminar algún proyecto. Luego de haberlo intentando muchas veces y teniendo el mismo resultado Mikey se rindió y dejo en paz a sus hermanos.

Un día Karai llego a la guarida, Mikey fue el primero en verla, ella lo saludo y él también, para luego preguntarle por su hermano, con lo que Mikey contesto que estaba en el dojo meditando. Mikey tal vez podía ser el más distraído de todos, pero él en ese momento presentía algo en Karai, y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Un poco curioso se acerco a la puerta del dojo para escuchar la conversación que tenía Leo y Karai.

—¿Qué dices Leo, me ayudaras? — Pudo escuchar la voz de Karai.

—No lo sé Karai, lo que me estas proponiendo es difícil de aceptar.

—Vamos Leo, necesito ayuda con esto. Yo sola no podre organizar el plan de piel en Japón, todos ellos tienen la mentalidad como el Destructor y necesito que alguien sabio como tu me ayude.

—Pero…Mis hermanos.

—Estoy segura de que ellos estarán bien, no hay maldad con lo que preocuparse y ello ya no necesitan de un líder porque ya no hay equipo.

Mikey en ese momento abrió sus ojos sorprendido, de cierta forma Karai tenía razón no había mas maldad que ellos pudieran enfrentar en la cuidad y últimamente cada uno se ha alejado, ya no parecían el equipo que eran antes. Asustado Mikey se asomó un poco su rostro, escuchando mas las voces de Leo y Karai pero sin entender lo que estaban diciendo, al asomar su cabeza vio como Karai y Leo se besaban. Se alejo de la entrada del dojo sabiendo la respuesta de Leo.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos días con la que Leo vino a confesar frente a Rafa, Donnie y a él que se iría a Japón con Karai, y que se iría mañana temprano. Rafa se enfureció justo como Mikey se lo imagino, gritándole que tuvo a haberle dicho a ellos antes de toma esa decisión, a lo cual Leo contrataco diciendo que ya no tenia sentido el quedar en New York con ello si ya no eran un equipo, y que Japón si podía ser un líder para alguien y ser escuchado. Esto dejo a los tres hermanos impactado y para Mikey fue esa declaración que hizo de tanto Rafa como Donnie también se fueran. Al otro día, cuando Leo estaba a punto de irse Mikey le llamo pidiéndole que no se fuera, que necesitaban seguir juntos como familia para Splinter, le había rogado con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Leo solo se giró dándole la espalda a su hermano menor para luego irse sin decir nada más.

Al Leo irse solo empeoro el ambiente en su hogar, Donnie ahora pasaba más horas en su laboratorio apenas lo veía tres veces a la semana, Rafa siempre estaba a fuera, no sabían qué hacía, pero Mikey una vez lo vio llegar a las 4 de la mañana, y Mikey podía presentir el olor a alcohol en Rafa. No le dijo nada, no le reclamo ni le conto a Donnie. Luego de un mes de que Leo se fuera, ve a Donnie empacado sus cosas de su cuarto y de su laboratorio.

—¿Donnie…A dónde vas? — Pregunto con un tono de miedo al ver las maletas hechas.

—Iré con Abril a Florida, en la universidad en donde ella va ofrecen educación en línea. Siempre he querido estudiar y esta es mi oportunidad, y ya me aceptaron la solicitud. — Explico con mucha alegría en su tono mientras seguía empacando e ignoraba por completo le expresión de tristeza de Mikey.

Por lo menos Donnie le dijo a donde ira y porque, contrario a Rafa. Él cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la guarida, se enteró de Abril que se la pasaba siempre con Casey. Un día antes que Donnie se fue con Abril a Florida vio a Rafa con una mochila, tomo unas cosas de la cocina y luego se fue, para luego no volver. Donnie fue el único en despedirse de él, tampoco se dio cuenta que Rafa ya se había ido porque ya era normal tanto para Donnie como para él apenas ver a Rafa en la guarida.

Mikey abrió sus ojos al terminar su recuerdo, observo a su alrededor y el sentimiento de soledad se hizo mas grande para él.

 _"No estas solos Mikey"_ Hablo la voz de su cabeza, siendo la voz de Leo.

 _"Aun no tienes a nosotros"_ Comento la voz de Donnie.

—Pero ustedes no son reales. — Susurro aguantándose las lágrimas.

 _"¿Y qué esperabas cabeza hueca? Tus verdaderos hermanos se fueron"_ Hablo la voz de Rafa.

 _"Y ellos no volverán jamás, ¿para qué volverán al lugar de donde huyeron?"_ Expreso Donnie.

—N-No…E-Ellos vol-volverán…Ellos a-aun…

 _"¿Aun qué?"_ Lo interrumpió la voz de Leo. _"¿Sigues creyendo que para ellos aún les importas? Por favor Mikey, si de verdad le importaras jamás te hubieran dejado solo"_

—Es-Eso no es ci-cierto. — Comenzó a temblarle la voz.

_"Sabes que es cierto Miguelangel, te abandonaron porque siempre fuiste una molestia para ellos"_

—Y-Yo…— Fue hay en donde Miguelangel no pudo contener las lágrimas, poca a pocas de sus ojos azul bebes fueron bajaron lagrimas tras lágrimas.

_"Shhh no llore Mikey, ya deberías de superar eso. Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello no volverán. Pero aquí estamos nosotros, aunque no seamos reales, pero al menos no te sientes tan solos"_

Mikey no contesto, solo intento de calmar su respiración que se estaba volviendo irregular. Respiro hondo y profundo para luego exaltar ese aire. Sin decir nada más comenzó a entrenar. Durante estos 5 años Mikey ha logrado mejoras sus técnicas como ninja, es más sigiloso y callado. Utilizando las sombras como su mejor arma como siempre le había enseñado Splinter.

Al anochecer, Mikey siempre sale en búsqueda de comida y algunas velas. Desde que comenzó a vivir solo el poco dinero que Mikey tenía guardado se fue en el primer mes. Normalmente los cuatros ponían un poco de su dinero para la comida, siendo Donnie el que más dinero tenia ya que a veces vendía algunas de sus inventos online, pero principalmente conseguía dinero arreglando artefactos que gente le envía. Ya que Donnie se hizo una página en línea en donde podía arreglar cosas y la gente comenzaba a enviarles cosas que tenían dañados como celulares, computadores, secadores de cabellos, tostadora entro otros. Podía ser algo simple, pero ganaba bastante dinero con eso.

Claro, cuando cada uno de sus hermanos se fueron se llevaron el dinero que tenía, siendo que Mikey era el que siempre menos cantidad tenía, así que el dinero no le duro mucho. Y cuando la comida se le acabo no tenía otra opción que buscar en la basura como los vagabundos. Luego de tres meses viviendo solos y dos en donde tenía que buscar comida de la basura, fue cuando se quedo sin luz. El generador se averió y aunque Mikey intento arreglarlo solo hizo que le salieran unas chispas quemándole uno de sus dedos. Donnie lo hubiera arreglado en seguida, pero él no es Donnie y Donnie ya no estaba. Con ese pensamiento Mikey no volvió a tocar el generador y comenzó a adaptarse a vivir en la oscuridad y a depender mucho de las velas.

Al salir de las alcantarillas la brisa de la noche choco con su cara, llevaba una prenda de ropa que solo le cubría los hombros color blanca, la utilizaba en algunas noches cuando sentía que podía enfermarse si pasaba toda la noche en la cuidad sin nada que lo calentara un poco. Subió al primer edificio que encontró cerca, llegando hasta techo para así comenzar a correr de techo en techo. Siendo cuidadoso de no ser visto por la gente que siempre está protestando, exigiendo la eliminación total de los mutantes. Mikey más de una vez se tuvo que enfrentar a este tipo de gente, culpando a todos mutante por todo lo que la cuidad tuvo que pasar. Aunque las veces que lo hacia era con gente que hasta le temblabas las manos con la cual usan un arma ya sea un bate o un tubo de metal para atacar, Mikey nunca mato solo los dejaba inconsciente.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de un restaurante sabiendo que ahí encontraría más comida, utilizo sus técnicas para manosear entre las basuras sin llamar la atención. Encontrando un contenedor de comida, lo abre y se encuentra con esta llena, hasta parece que ni lo han tocado. Con una gran sonrisa guarda la comida en su mochila, para seguir buscando, encontrándose con unos jugos casi nuevos al igual que unas botellas de aguas. Cuando Mikey se sintió satisfecho con la comida que tenía, sabiendo que la cantidad que tenía le duraría un par de días, decisión irse del lugar antes de ser visto y buscar velas. También seria bueno buscar algunas mantas para cubrirse en la noche, ya que las que tenia en su hogar terminaron mojándose y al no tener luz la secadora obviamente no funcionara y también teniendo en mente que vive en las alcantarillas donde no hay nada de luz solar pues las mantas no terminan secándose bien.

Al conseguir todo lo que buscaba decisión volver a su hogar. Al estar caminando por las alcantarillas los recuerdos de sus hermanos vino de nuevo. Recordó la primera vez que Splinter los dejo salir a explorar las alcantarillas cuando apenas tenían 11 años y la primera vez que salieron a la superficie y conocieron a Abril. Perdido en sus pensamientos MIkey noto que estaba ya en la entrada de la madriguera, pero algo estaba mal. Mikey presentía unos intrusos en su hogar, con el paso de los años Mikey ha mejorado bastante en su ninjutsu. Con movimientos sigilosos, entro a la guarida viendo algunas velas encendidas ahora eso hacía que su teoría que había unos intrusos fuera real ya que él nunca deja las velas encendidas.

 _"Con cuidado Mikey, un ninja siempre es silenciosos"_ Le hablo la voz de Leo.

Con cuidado se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Donnie ya que la puerta estaba media abierta y se escuchaba voces que provenían de ese lugar. En silencio, Mikey fue apagando las velas que habían estado encendidas en la entrada y en la sala. Se recargo en la puerta del laboratorio tratando de escuchar e identificar los intrusos en su hogar.

—Este lugar estaba más limpiando cuando me fui. — Escucho una voz masculina.

—Parece como si nadie hubiera estado viviendo aquí en años.

_"¡Eso es mentira! Mikey estuvo viviendo aquí solo cinco años"_

_"No ha estado solo Rafa, nosotros hemos estado con él"_ Le reclamo la voz de Donnie.

_"¿Pueden callarse los dos? Están desconcentrado a Mikey"_

—Parece que las velas de las salas se apagaron. — Hablo la voz femenina.

—Tuvo que haber sido el viento, enseguida las encenderé.

 _"Esta es tu oportunidad Mikey"_ Expreso Leo.

Mikey se quedo en su lugar hasta que ve la figurar salir de laboratorio dándole la espalda y fue ahí cuando Mikey ataco. Brincando encima del intruso y sosteniendo sus estrellas de ninja cerca del cuello de este mientras la otra mano aguantaba el hombro para mantenerlo en el suelo.

—¡Donnie! — Grito el otro intruso desde el laboratorio y saliendo de esta al escuchar los ruidos, teniendo una vela en sus manos para iluminar bien la escena.

—¿Mikey?

La tortuga con pecas observo bien al intruso que tenia sosteniendo en el suelo y con la luz de la vela pudo ver bien que se trata de su hermano de la bandana morada y de ojos color marrón y rojos.


	4. You Arent Really Alone 3

Donnie observo a su hermano menor encima suyo con las estrellas ninjas casi encajadas en la piel de su cuello. Miro como los ojos azules de Mikey lo observaban como si fuera un fantasma. En menos de un segundo Mikey se había levanto y alejo de él como si le hubiera hecho algún daño, hasta parecía asustado de Donnie. En su mano derecha aun tenía las estrellas y con la otra tenían agarrando uno de sus nunchucks.

–¿De verdad eres tu Donnie? – Susurro apenas la tortuga de pecas aun sin creer lo que sus ojos azules están viendo.

 _"Tal vez te estas volviendo más loco Mikey, y ahora estas empezando a ver a tus hermanos"_ Dijo Rafa mientras se reía.

Mikey al escuchar eso sacudió su cabeza y volvió a llevar su mirada hacia la tortuga de bandana morada quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

–¿Quién eres y como encontraste este lugar? – Demando Mikey.

–¿Qué? Pero…Mikey soy yo Donnie.

–No, mi hermano se fue hace años a estudiar.

–Si y ahora volví a casa.

–¡Mentira! Donnie jamás volvería, ¿Por qué razón volvería? Él no tiene nada acá.

–Donnie no pensaba quedarse en Florida para siempre, termino sus estudios en dos años y luego tomo un doctorado que hace poco termino. – Explico la chica.

–¿Y tu eres? – Pregunto Mikey ya que no lograr ver bien la cara de esta. Pero la persona se llevó la vela un poco la cerca de cuerpo para que así iluminar su rostro mejor y fue en ese momento en donde Mikey reconoció de que se trataba de Abril.

Mikey observo a la chica peli roja, siendo que él recordaba que siempre tenía su cabello atado y ahora lo tenía suelto y también pudo notar que lo tenía bastante largo casi llegando a las caderas. Usaba una chaqueta amarilla con una simple blusa blanca y unos jeans oscuros, y por últimos unas botas crema. Su cara era casi la misma, solo que ahora se vea mas madura, ya no era esa chica que salvador de 15 años, ahora se veía como una mujer.

–Mikey…– Llamo de nuevo la tortuga de bandana morada. Donatello noto un gran cambio en su único hermano menor desde la ultima vez que lo vio. Lo notaba más flaco y aunque la luz era bien poca Donnie notas unas ojeras enormes en su hermanito. –¿Qué paso aquí? Todo se ve tan…– Dejo de hablar para observo lo poco que veía a su alrededor.

 _"Llega de la nada y empieza a exigirte respuesta. Mikey no te deje mandar"_ Escucho a Rafa quejándose.

–Bueno si, lo siento por no ser la tortuga mas limpia. – Exclamo Mikey con un tono de molestia mientras caminando hacia la vela que hace poco apago y le encendió.

–Wow tranquilo Mikey, así no esperaba mi bienvenida a casa.

–Ohh perdona por no tener globos y un cartel con tu nombre y que dijera "Bienvenido a casa" Donatello, pero muchas han cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

_"Así se habla Mikey"_

_"¿En serio le hablaras así a tu verdadero hermano después de no verlo por 5 años? Digo lo mas probable es que se vuelva ir en par de días y no lo vuelvas a ver"_

_"Estoy de acuerdo con Donnie. Debería pasar tiempo con él antes de que se vaya de nuevo Mikey"_

Miguelangel observo bien la reacción de su hermano la cual era de asombro por la forma en que le hablo, con un tono de molestia hacia su persona, la cual en parte era cierto, pero Mikey jamás seri capaz de odiar a sus hermanos. Él entendía que después de la derrota de Destructor, del krang y de la muerte de su padre, cada uno de sus hermanos quisieran su espacio, lo que no entendía era por qué dejarlo atrás y olvidado, no se supone que la familia se deba mantener junta.

–Y-Yo…Lo sie-siento. – Se disculpo sosteniendo la vela en sus manos desviando la mirada.

–N-No…Esta bien que estés molesto conmigo Mikey.

–Pe-Pero tu…Siempre decías que querías estudiar, y tomaste esa oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño…

–Si, pero creo que tuvo que haber vino a casa de vez en cuando a verte a ti y a Rafa.

_"Ja, se cree que el musculoso sigue viviendo aquí. ¿No se supone que él es el listo?"_

–Si lo es. – Contesto en voz alta Mikey haciendo una mueca por el comentario.

–¿Qué?...

–Amm nada…Este tienes que saber que…– Tomo una pausa para rascar la nuca en un acto de nerviosismos. – Rafa no esta aquí.

–¿Cómo que Rafa no está? ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Para dónde fue? – Hizo todas estas preguntas Donnie, mientras se acercaba a su hermano menor.

–Bueno la ultima vez que lo vi fue la noche antes de que tú te fueras, lo vi con una mochila encima y luego se fue a la cocina para después irse…

–Tú has estado viviendo…Solo todos estos años. – Donnie observo a su hermano menor encendiendo mas velas y este se gira para observo y solo asistir mientras se iba al dojo no sin antes decirle.

–Bienvenido a casa Donnie.

...

Mientras Mikey entrenaba en el dojo, Donnie y Abril pudieron arreglar y encender unas linternas viejas que estaban en el laboratorio, algo que iluminaba mucho mejor que las velas. Donnie aprovecho para examinar el generador e intentar ver como repararlo.

–Este generador parece que no se ha tocado en años. – Comento la tortuga alta mientras llevaba unos de sus dedos a su barbilla y colocaba la linterna mas cerca del generador.

–Todo este lugar parece no ser tocado en años. Me sorprende que Mikey haya estado viviendo aquí abajo él solo. – Comento la chica mientras recogía algunas cosas del suelo.

Donatello empezó a pensar en la situación. Miguelangel, alguien bastante sensible y sentimental, viviendo él solo durante 5 años. Una ola de culpa lo comenzó a cubrir, él se fue y aunque le dijo sus razones y se despidió de él jamás intento volver o tener algún tipo de contactos con Mikey o sus otros dos hermanos. Donnie mientras buscaba algunas herramientas para arreglar las linternas pudo encontrarse con lo poco que quedaba de las tortumóviles que había creado. Todas estaban dañadas hasta parecían que alguien los hubiera tirado contra el suelo de forma apropósito. Luego hablar con Mikey sobre eso.

–Revise la cocina, apenas hay comida. La nevera está completamente vacía. – Comento Abril, ya que Donnie se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto como ella salió del laboratorio con una vela y ahora había vuelto.

–¿Podrías comprar comida para hoy? Cuando arregle el generador podremos comprar comida.

–Claro Donnie. – Dijo sonriéndole tímidamente para acercarse hacia él y tomar su rostro con ambas manos y dejarle un tierno beso en los labios de la tortuga alta para luego irse.

Donnie observo como Abril se iba, suspiro al estar solo. Observo a su alrededor y su mirada callo en una pida de cosas. Tenia libros, chips y otras cosas electrónicas, Donnie esta seguro que antes de irse él no tenía ninguna de esas cosas ahí. El único pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue Mikey. Donnie presentía que algo anda mal con Mikey, ósea él jamás se espero llegar a la guarida luego de cinco años y que Mikey estuviera con los brazos abiertos dándole una gran bienvenida. En parte sabia que fue muy mal de su parte el nunca intentar comunicarse con Mikey, o por lo menos volver par de veces al mes para ver como estuviera.

–Donnie…–Alguien lo llamo llevando su miraba a Mikey quien estaba en la entrada de su laboratorio. –Voy a salir a buscar comida.

–No es necesario Mikey, Abril fue a comprar comida para los tres.

–¡Oh eso es genial! – Expreso con felicidad, hace bastante tiempo que no comía algo decente y que no fue de la basura.

–Por cierto ¿desde hace cuanto el generado esta averiado? – Pregunto señalando el generador todo daño y lleno de polvo al no ser utilizado por mucho tiempo.

–Ammm…– Exclamo Mikey haciendo una mueca al estar pensando en que contestarle.

_"Solo dile la verdad Mikey."_

_"Si le dices la verdad puede que se queda mas tiempo en la guarida"_

–Bueno, se daño un par de meses después que tú te fueras. – Confeso evitando la mirada de su hermano.

–¿Llevas todo ese tiempo sin luz? ¿Viviendo solo a lo oscuro y con velas?

–Pues si…

–¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? Pude a ver venir a repararlos. – Pregunto Donnie acercándose a su hermano quien al ver el acercamiento de este dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

_"¿En serio hubiera venido? Yo lo dudo mucho"_

_"De igual forma no había forma de llamarlo Rafa, recuerda lo que hizo con los celulares"_

_"Si mal no recuerdo nosotros fuimos lo que lo animaron a hacerlo"_

_"Si, pero fue por una buena causa Donnie"_

–Bueno veras después que se fuera la luz no pude cargar el teléfono y por eso nunca te llame. – Se excuso hablando muy rápido para salir de esta situación que lo tiene bastante incómodo.

Donnie lo observo confundido, él había visto los restos de los teléfonos que él había hecho y claramente alguien los había roto y aun no sabe si fue apropósito o por accidente. Pero Donnie sabe que le esta mintiendo sobre no poder cargar el celular, puede que no se hayan visto en años, pero Donnie jamás olvida cuando su único hermano menor miente o no.

–Ya que Abril traerá comida mejor me iré a meditar y entrenar de nuevo. – Comento Mikey girándose para lugar dirigirse de nuevo al dojo.

Donatello se sorprendió lo mucho que Mikey ha estado entrenando, siempre Mikey era el que se quejaba por entrenar y ahora lo ve hacerlo por su propia voluntad. Donnie se dirige hacia la entrada del dojo y observa como Mikey estaba de rodillas frente a ese gran árbol que Donnie recuerda perfectamente.

–Lo sé – Escucho Mikey hablar y por un momento pensó que era hacia él, pero antes de que preguntará de que estaba hablando Mikey hablo de nuevo. –Quiero que se quede…Pero ustedes…No, no quiero que se vayan…Por lo menos no hablen cuando este con Donnie, por favor.

–¿Qué te ha pasado Mikey? –Susurra para sí mismo cuando ve a Mikey levantarse y comenzar a entrenar.


	5. You Arent Really Alone 4

–Hola Donnie. – Exclamo Abril besando la mejilla de la tortuga alta ya dejando la comida en la mesa frente a ellos. – Traje comida china, pensaba en traer pizza, pero los locales más cercanos ya estaban cerrados.

–Gracias Abril. – Comento mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y lo acaricia con sus tres dedos.

–¿Cómo esta Mikey? ¿Has hablado con él?

–Me dijo que el generador lleva averiado los cinco años que lleva viviendo solo, dice que se dañó meses después que me fui. También dijo que después de quedarse sin luz su celular quedo sin batería, por eso nunca me llamo para venir a repararlo.

–Tiene lógica eso. – Comento la chica mientras abría unos de los contenedores con comida.

–Si, pero lo que no lo tiene que es todos los celulares que deje estuvieran todos rotos, incluyendo el que Mikey estaba usando antes de irme. Algo no anda bien con Mikey.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Donnie?

–Hace poco lo encontré en el dojo hablándose a si mismo. Le pido a alguien que no le hablara cuando este conmigo.

–Bueno Donnie tu sabes que Mikey siempre ha tenido una gran imaginación.

–Eso es verdad, pero esto va más allá que una simple imaginación, digo cuando hablaba sonaba asustado, como si el que le estuviera hablando estuviera enojado con él. No creo que eso sea normal, incluso para alguien con la imaginación de Mikey. – Observo a la chica que lleva siendo su novia durante cuatros años y está no sabia como responderle a eso.

–¿Ya llego la comida? – Comento Mikey al sentir un agradable olor a comida, su estómago no pudo evitar gruñir al captar ese aroma a comida que no fuera desechada.

–Si Mikey, traje comida china, pero prometo que mañana traeré pizza. – Exclamo la humana mientras le entregaba unos de los contenedores con comida a la tortuga con pecas.

Mikey no dudo en tomar la comida y empezar a comérsela como un demente. Donnie sonrió antes eso, por lo menos eso aun sigue igual en Mikey su obsesión por comida. Mikey comió ignorando por completo la mirada fija que tenia su hermano mayor en él. Hacia ya bastante años que no comía algo que no fuera de la basura. Sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombre y levanto su cara de la comida para ver Abril dándole una servilleta con unas galletas de la fortuna, vio la sonrisa de la chica y se la devolvió. A decir verdad, extraño también a Abril, algunos pensarían que le hubiera tenido rencor en ella por proponerle a Donatello que se fuera con ella a Florida a estudiar, pero en realidad Mikey jamás le pudo tener rencor. Incluso cuando las voces de sus hermanos en su cabeza le decían una y otra vez que por culpa de la chica frente a él fue que se hermano se fue. Le decía que Donatello siempre pone a Abril encima de sus hermanos, que si trataba de vida o muerta, él escogería a Abril porque es la chica le gusta y Mikey solo su molesto hermano menor que destruye todo sus proyectos.

–Gracias Abril. – Menciono Mikey tomando las servilletas y las galletas. Con las servilletas se limpio la cara y curioso que dijera su galleta de la fortuna abrió una.

"La soledad te ha consumido mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes ya no estarás solo. Tu futuro de ahora en adelante estará lleno de compañía de seres que pensaste que nunca volverían."

_"Tu nunca estuviste solo Mikye, y que Donnie haya regreso no significa que los demás también regresen"_ Escucho la voz de Leo con tono de regaño porque una parte de Mikey cree en lo que esta escrito en ese pequeño papel en sus manos.

_"Tu sabes bien la gran carga que fuiste para Rafael, y tus bromas lo llevaron al límite. Se canso de ti y de tus tonterías y por eso se fue sin decir nada."_ Le hablo la voz de su segundo hermano mayor. Mikey sabia que a veces se pasaba con sus bromas con Rafael, pero este siempre se las devolvía con una paliza o con otra broma.

_"Estoy seguro de que Donnie luego de reparar el generador se ira de nuevo. Tiene un doctorado, para que se quedara aquí a cuidarte, tiene derecho de seguir viviendo como él quiere. Sin ti que siempre lo molesta y arruine sus proyectos. "_

–Cállense...– Susurro Mikey mientras apretaba el papel en su mano.

_"Leo no quera volver a New York, ¿para qué lo haría? En Japón esta con la chica que le gusta y tiene un equipo que sigue sus ordenes y lo respecta como el líder que es, algo que tú nunca hiciste Mikey. "_

–Por favor...Cállense. – Susurro de nuevo llevando su otra mano a su cabeza y apretando más la mano que tenía el papel de la galleta.

–¿Mikey? – Hablo Donnie mientras observaba a su hermano preocupado por el raro comportamiento que tiene.

_"Rafael debe estar viviendo la vida su manera, sin ordenes ni peso que lo detenga. ¿En serio sigues creyendo que volverá? Ja eso te hace mas patético de lo que ya eres Mikey."_

–Di-Dijeron que n-no ha-hablarían...– Ahora Mikey llevo sus dos manos hacia sus orejas como tratando de evitar los comentarios que están haciendo las voces de sus hermanos en su cabeza.

_"Entiéndelo Mikey, sin tus hermanos no eres nadie. Siempre dependiste de ellos para todo y cuando uno por uno se fueron apenas pudiste cuidarte de ti mismo, o quiere que te recuerde lo que le paso a Kitty."_

–Me prometieron que no mencionarían ese tema otra vez. – Cada vez que Mikey hablaba alzaba mas la voz sin darse cuenta, logrando que tanto Donnie como Abril escucharan lo que mencionaba.

_"No pudiste cuidarla, ¿Cómo lo harías si apenas podías cuidarte de ti mismo? Un ninja verdadero siempre sabe como cuidarse."_

_"Por eso todos se fueron, te dejaron solo, ningunos te tomó en serio, solo eras un chiste. Ni siquiera cuando los salvabas te daban las gracias."_

_"Siempre dañas las cosas, nunca te puedes concentrar y terminas arruinando todo"_

–¿Mikey ocurre algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo?

– **¡CÁLLENSE, SOLO CÁLLENSE!** – Grito levantándose de la silla y tirando la comida que aun tenía. Sobresaltando a su hermano y a la chica peliroja.

Mikey aflojo su ceño fruncido que había puesto sin darse cuenta, y soltó sus manos que se habían formado en puños. Observo la expresión de preocupación y angustia en la cara de su hermano. Lo sabía, Mikey se dejo llevar por los comentarios en su cabeza y no controlo su boca, ahora para Donatello parecerá como un loco. No quería eso, no quería que se preocupara por él, no quería ser la razón por la cual Donnie se quedara mientras podía irse y seguir viviendo todos sus sueños, no quería ser una carga, ya no más.

–Y-Ya no ten-tengo ham-hambre. – Apenas pronuncio Mikey caminando y alejándose de ambos tomando dirección hacia su habitación.

–Espera Mikey. – Escucho la voz de Donnie quien salió detrás de él.

–Lo siento Donnie, pero estoy cansado y no quiero hablar ahora mismo. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones de la guarida.

Donnie no se movió hasta que Abril coloco su mano en unos de sus hombros apretándolo ligeramente en señal de apoyo. Donnie tomo esa mano de la chica girando para enfrentarla cara a cara viendo que tenia la lampara que había puesto en la mesa que estaban antes los tres. Observo sus ojos y pudo ver la angustia en ellas.

–Tal vez si tienes razón sobre que algo anda mal con Mikey Donnie.

–Mañana intentare hablar con él de nuevo, ver si puedo ayudarlo de alguna forma.

–¿Y si no habla? Parece que se ha vuelto más cerrado consigo mismo que siento que no te confesara lo que le pasa tan fácilmente Donnie. – Exclamo preocupada la chica.

–Si no me confiesa...Llamare a Rafael y Leonardo para que me ayuden.


	6. You Arent Really Alone 5

Mikey despertó viendo solo negro, se levanto de su cama observando su habitación en la oscuridad. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama para tomar el encendedor y así encender la vela que estaba en su mesita de noche. Suspiro al tener iluminación. Tomo la vela y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su cuarto, con la vela en sus manos. Toma camino hacia el baño.

Al estar dentro observó su reflejo por un rato, esperando alguna voz en su cabeza, la cual nunca llego. Comenzaba a preocuparse que se hubieran ido, cuando sucedió lo de anoche Mikey se encerró en su cuarto y les dijo que se callaran, tal parece que se lo tomaron en serio esta vez. Cualquier persona estaría agradecida de no escuchar más voces en su cabeza, ya no estar loco, pero Mikey no. Mikey se aferro a esas voces en su cabeza demasiado, era lo único que hacia que no se sintiera solo. Aun sabiendo que no eran reales y que cada día se volvía mas loco. Se aferro tanto a la idea que sus hermanos jamás volverían, que jamás los vería de nuevo, que cada uno se fue por que ya no lo soportaban, que al ver el verdadero Donnie de vuelta no había cambiado ningunos de sus pensamientos. Aun creía que Donnie se ira en algún momento, aun creía que iba a estar solo una vez más.

Y esas voces era lo que lo mantenían con vida, muchas veces Mikey lo intento, intento quitarse la vida, para él ya no tenia caso seguir viviendo. Perdió a su padre, a sus amigos, a su mascota, a sus hermanos, incluso cuando pensó que había ganado la guerra que inicio la aventura de su vida, incluso con la muerte de su gran enemigo, incluso cuando todo estaba en paz, Miguelangel lo perdió todo. Pero, le daba miedo. Le daba miedo lo que había después de la muerte.

–Cobarde. – Fue lo que se dijo a si mismo al mirarse en el espejo.

Mientras tanto una tortuga con una bandana morada estaba en el laboratorio intento arreglar el generador. A lo que él trabajaba su novia estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Donnie arreglo lo que podía hasta el momento, había cosas que tenía que remplazar y para eso necesitaría que Abril fuera y los compraran. Tomo un lápiz y un papel para empezar a notar todas las piezas que se necesitan comprar para así reparar el generador y al fin tener luz. Al estar notando escucha como una puerta se abre y se cierra, curioso por saber si era Mikey sale de su laboratorio con la lampara en su mano. Observo como el dojo hay iluminación, no duda en ir hacia ella.

–¿Mikey? – Lo llama al asomar su rostro por el dojo y verlo arrodillado en el centro de esta.

–Oh sigues aquí. – Susurro abriendo sus ojos al escuchar su nombre.

–Claro que sí. – Exclamo entrando por completo al dojo y acercándose de forma lenta hacia su hermano menor. – ¿Por qué no estaría aquí? Este lugar es mi hogar.

–No lo sé, tal vez ya no tengas razón para quedarte aquí.

–Tu sigues aquí, esa es suficiente razón para seguir aquí. – Comento viendo la sonrisa sarcástica que puso Mikey tras mencionar lo dicho.

–Como tu digas. – Exclamo fríamente mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

–Mikey...– Lo llama de nuevo. – Quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió anoche. – Ese simple comentario hizo que Mikey abriera los ojos de golpe, llevando su mirada hacia este. – ¿Qué te paso exactamente?

–Nada.

–¿Nada? Mikey por favor quiero ayudarte. Si tienes algún problema aquí estoy para ayudarte.

–¿Ahora? ¿Ahora vienes a decir eso? ¿A decir que estas aquí para ayudarme? ¿En donde estabas cuando era invierno y por poco caigo en hibernación? ¿Dónde estabas todas esas noches en donde no soportaba estar solo? **¿¡DONDE ESTABAS!?** – Le grito lo último levantándose para así quedar frente a frente. – Entiendo que querías irte a estudiar, alejarte de todo, pero ni una vez volviste en estos cinco años. Ahora llegas de un día para otro pensando que las cosas estarían exactamente como estaban el día que te fuiste. Pues no, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado. – Comento con una mirada que era una llena de molestia y tristeza.

–Tienes razón Mikey, si volví pensando que las cosas eran las mismas, y me equivoqué. También tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo por no volver a casa en estos años o tener algún contacto contigo, pero...Mira Mikey, estoy aquí y prometo no dejarte solo, prometo en ayudarte en todos los problemas que tengas yo...

– **¡NO!...** – Lo interrumpió acercándose hacia Donnie hasta casi el punto de que tus plataformas se tocaran. – No hagas promesas que no cumplirás.

–Estas si la cumpliré.

–¡No lo harás! ¡Prometimos estar juntos después de la muerte de papa! ¡Seguir unimos como familia! ¡Y ninguno de ustedes cumplió con esa promesa! ¡Yo intente mantenernos juntos, yo intente cumplir con esa promesa, pero ninguno de ustedes tres quiso poner de su esfuerzo! Así que...– Tomo una pausa para respirar correctamente. A Mikey le estaba dado un ataque de ansiedad, las manos les temblaban, sentía que le faltaba aire y de sus ojos azules salían lagrimas tras lágrimas. Mientras se alejaba de su hermano dando pasos hacia atrás. – No hagas promesas...Que no cumplirás...No lo hagas...No...No... **¡NO!**

Mikey se abrazo a si mismo respirando de forma pesaba ya que sentía que le faltaba aire. Donnie intento acercarse, pero este solo se alejaba diciendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez, "No lo hagas, no lo cumplirás. No lo hagas". De repente sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, lo estaban abrazando.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo abrazaron?

No lo recordaba, pero en estos momentos no le importaba. Se aferro a esos brazos que le resultaba tan familiares, pero a la vez los sentía diferentes.

Donnie abrazo el cuerpo de Mikey que estaba temblando, lo aferro a cuerpo sintiendo la culpa llenarlo por completo. Mikey era su único hermano menor, ¿Cómo permitió que estas cosas le pasaran? Y de todas las personas a Mikey, alguien que él recordaba como una bola de energía y felicidad, lleno de chiste tonto y de bromas, pero que ahora lo ve tan vacío, tan roto, tan lastimado sentimentalmente.

Dejo salir lágrimas de sus ojos marrones con toque rojizos mientras seguía aferrando el cuerpo de Mikey con el suyo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hizo no fue lo que haría un hermano, un hermano de verdad no dejaría a su familia, no hubiera permitido que esto le pasara a su hermano menor.

–Perdóname Mikey. – Susurro dejando mas lagrimas caer. – Voy a intentar reparar esto, y lo hare, aunque sea lo único que haga en la vida. No te volveré a dejar solo.

_"Esto está mal Leo"_ Mikey apenas escucho la voz de Raph en su cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo y solo sentir el agradable calor que desprendía del cuerpo de Donnie.

_"Lo sé"_

_"Debemos hacer algo, o Mikey nos_ _dejará atrás_ _"_ Exclamo la voz de Donnie.

_"No lo hará, después de todo...Aun sigue roto"_

_"Pero Donnie no se detendrá hasta sanarlo"_ Dijo Raph.

_"Por eso debemos asegurarnos de que Mikey siga con sus temores, aun le teme que Donnie se vaya. Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que siga pensando así."_

_"Si Donnie cree que algo muy malo le pasa a Mikey no dudara en llamar a los otros dos"_

_"Si lo hace, podemos convencerlo de que huya de la guarida"_

Mikey escuchaba esas voces en su cabeza, pero no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, todo a su alrededor se detuvo y solo le importaba de no soltarse de esos brazos que lo sostenía con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza.

...

Corrió de techo en techo, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Salto un par de techos mas para luego detenerse en la orilla del techo del edificio. Observo el atardecer un rato, cuando se aseguro de que nadie lo estaba vigilando o siguiendo salto a las escaleras de emergía de fuego para entra por una ventana a un departamento que estaba un tanto sucia pero tampoco tanto. Había papeles y lagunas latas de cerveza tiradas en el suelo, pero además de eso lo demás estaba limpio. Camino hacia la cocina para abrir la nevera y de ella sacar una cerveza. Se quitó la mochila y sus armas de encima para luego colocarlas en la isla de la cocina. Tomo su celular y marco un número, espero a que contestaran mientras se recargaba en la isla y le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

– **¿Pudiste con ellos?** – Se escucho una voz grave a través del celular.

–Claro que si amigo, fue pan comido. Los idiotas apenas sabían sostener un arma. – Exclamo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

– **Suena que te divertiste con ellos.**

–No tienes idea. ¿Y tú?

– **Aun tengo unas misiones pendiente amigo mío, pero cuando termine con ellas volveré para así volver a nuestro negocio.**

–Tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo yo me lo estoy manejando bastante bien yo solo.

– **Claro lo que diga Rafael**. – Se escucho una risa después de eso.

–Si bueno te llamo cuando tenga otra carga que deshacerme.

– **Si cuídate, amigo.**

–Tu igual. – Y así finalizo la llamada. La tortuga de bandana roja iba a tomar lo que quedaba de cerveza cuando su celular sonó de nuevo. Observo el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, un nombre que no había vuelto a ver desde hace cinco años. Un poco fastidiado tomo el celular y le dio al botón de contestar...espera se supone que le daría al de colgar. –Mira quien decidió darme una llamada luego de tanto tiempo, Donatello.

– **¿Si? Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.**

–Bueno, yo no fui el que decidió irse a estudiar para así estar cerca de la chica que me gusta.

– **Yo por lo menos dije que me iba y para qué. Tu te fuiste sin decir nada.**

–Mira Donnie si vienes a reclamarme pierdes tu tiempo.

– **No, no viene a reclamarte.**

–¿En serio? Porque para mi parece exactamente eso. – Expreso dándole el último sorbo a la cerveza y tirando la botella a la basura, caminando hacia la sala y observando en el gran ventanal de la cuidad ya a oscuras.

– **Se trata de Mikey.** – Tras decir ese nombre el rostro de Raph se suavizo, ahora teniendo una cara de confusión y preocupación.

–¿Qué le paso?

– **No te puedo explicar lo que le pasa por llamada, pero necesito que venga a New York, a la guarida, a casa ahora.**


	7. You Arent Really Alone 6

Han pasado ya tres días, tres días en donde tuvo el ataque de ansiedad frente a su hermano mayor, tres días en donde Donnie aun sigue en la guarida. Cuando pudo tranquilizar de su ansiedad Donnie le dijo que arreglaría lo que rompió, lo que él, Raph y Leo rompieron, que fue a su hermano menor. Pero Mikey no estaba seguro si podía ser reparado, cinco años solo, viviendo en la ocurrida, la mente de Mikey poco a poco se fue rompiendo y con ella su personalidad y su brillo.

Claro aun estando solo hacía chiste sin sentido, comentarios tontos y cuando combatía con Los Dragones Morados siempre se burlaba de ellos. Pero detrás de todo eso, había una tortuga con pecas solo, triste, con cicatrices, roto. Mikey ni recuerda cuando fue que empezó a escuchar las voces en su cabeza, tal vez fue en ese invierno en donde cayo en hibernación. Según él recordaba Donnie había dicho que las tortugas caen en hibernación, pero ellos al ser mutantes no lo hacen, pero que podía ser posible si estuvieran en un lugar con las temperaturas bastante bajas sin ninguna energía de calentamiento, seria casi como caer en coma para ellos, pero que no sabía si despertarían justo después de invierno.

Mikey recuerda muy bien ese momento, apenas principios de diciembres, dos años en donde fue olvidado por sus hermanos. Siempre se aseguraba de traer madera o papeles viejos de la basura para poder quemarlos y asi mantenerse calientes durante estos tiempos, pero no logro salir de las alcantarillas. Las calles de New York estaban totalmente congeladas evitando que Mikey saliera, y aunque utilizo lo que tenia como papeles de sus comics favoritos y algunos dibujos que hizo, pero no fue suficiente. El fuego poco a poco se apago y Mikey apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, incluso con toda la rompa que tenía encima aun podía sentir como su cuerpo pedía mas calor. Sus ojos se cerraron y quedo recostado en el suelo de la sala frente a lo que eran las cenizas del fuego que creó.

Al despertar, pensó que habían pasados solo un par de horas, pero noto como su estómago le dolía mucho, le estaba exigiendo mucha comida en ese instante, también sentía su garganta bastante seca. Cuando logro salir a las calles, noto el sol brillante, la gente caminando con ropa sin manga y pantalones cortos. Ese día pudo ver que, no era primavera, no, era verano. Mikey en esos momentos entro en pánico, estuvo durmiendo desde principio de diciembre hasta casi mitad de julio.

Desde ese momento, Mikey comenzó a escuchar las voces de sus hermanos en su cabeza diciéndole que no este asustado, que ellos están con él, que no iban a permitir que volviera a caer en eso. Pero aun con esas palabras de esas voces que tanto extrañaba, todos los inviernos Mikey casi caía en hibernación por falta de calentamiento.

Durante esos tres días, Donnie logro que la mitad de la guarida ya tuviera luz, pero la sala, cocina y dojo aun no tienen luz. Para estos momentos Donnie estaba trabajando para que todo el lugar tuviera luz. Mikey, pues Donnie no sabia en donde estaba, solo sabía que según Abril que cuando llego vio a Mikey saliendo. Donnie no fue detrás de él, pensaba que era mejor que tuviera sus momentos a solas y no presionarlo, no quería que se repitiera lo que sucedió hace tres días.

Mikey corrió y saltaba de edificio en edificio, él solo corría. Ya no buscaba nada porque ya no eran necesario, Donnie tiene casi el generador arreglado por completo, Abril siempre trae comida, asi que ya no era necesario para Mikey buscar en la basura. Pero si quería alejarse de la guarida, podía sentir una tensión bastante grande en el lugar, y eso lo estaba asfixiando. Las voces en su cabeza últimamente estaban muy calladas, algo que inquietaba bastante a Mikey.

 _"Deberías intentar alejarte mas de la guarida, Mikey"_ Escucho la voz de Leo y eso hizo que se detuviera, casi en el borde de un edificio.

–¿Qu-Qué?

 _"Lo que Leo quiere decir Mikey, que creemos que seria mejor que no estuvieras tanto tiempo en la guarida"_ Le explico Donnie.

–¿Por qué?

 _"Porque Donatello esta ahí"_ Respondió Raph.

–¿Y eso qué?...Sigue siendo mi hermano, él también creció ahí y casi todo lo que tiene la guarida fue porque él lo construyo.

_"Exacto Mikey, Donnie tiene mas derecho de quedarte en la guarida por todo el desempeño que le puso para que tuviera luz, agua, internet y calefacción. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que estará bien que sigas viviendo ahí cuando prácticamente tu fuiste el que casi lo destruyo durante estos cinco años?"_

–Y-Yo n-no...

_"Donnie esta reparando el generador, mientras Abril siempre trae la comida, ¿Tu que has hecho? No has hecho nada"_

–A-Aun asi...Sigue siendo mi hogar, do-donde Sensei me entreno, ta-también tengo derecho de quedarme ahí, aunque no haga nada. – Respondió apenas Mikey con un susurro, quedando todo en silencio en su cabeza.

Miguelángel suspiro, agradecido que las voces en su cabeza dejaran de hablar por un momento, él sabia que desde que volvió Donatello se ha vuelto mas rebelde con las voces en su cabeza, normalmente hacia lo que ellos decían, pero ahora con Donnie en la guarida ya no lo hace tan seguido.

Decidido en volver a su hogar, salto a las escaleras de escape de fuego del edificio y de ella salto hacia el callejón sin salida para volver a su hogar.

Con el camino por las frías y solitarias alcantarillas, Mikey se preguntó que estaría haciendo sus otros dos hermanos mayores. Leo lo mas seguro esta con Karai dirigiendo el clan del pie, tal vez hasta se volvió el líder del clan junto con Karai. Con Raph, era difícil de saberlo, tiene varias opciones de lo que Mikey creer lo que está haciendo su hermano de temperamento malo. Tal vez esta con Casey haciendo de super héroes por las calles y atrapando a criminales, o tal vez este con Slash, bueno no estaba seguro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mikey ya se encontraba en la entrad de su hogar, y enseguida noto las luces encendidas, lo que significaba que Donnie logro que todo el lugar tuviera luz de nuevo. Al llegar a la sala, vio todo bien iluminado y también todo en desorden. " _Debo limpiar este lugar, después de todo yo fui el que estuvo viviendo aquí durante cinco años"_ pensó Mikey al ver toda la guarida iluminada nuevamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del laboratorio en donde esperaba ver a Donnie en ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de esta para asegurarse de no molestar a su hermano de bandana morada, esta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Mikey una plataforma de tortuga pero que esta tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo que reconoció enseguida.

–¡Hablo en serio Raph, no puede irte ahora! – Escucho la voz de Donnie en el fondo. Pero Mikey no levantaba la mirada, al reconocer de quien se trataba solo dejo la mirada hacia el suelo evitando contacto visual. –¿Mikey?...Regresaste, pensé que...Volverías en unas horas más.

La tortuga de pecas retrocedió un sin levantar la mirada, no estab preparado para eso, es más...jamás se imagino un reencuentro con ningunos de sus hermanos en especial con Rafael.

–Mikey...– Escucho la voz de Donnie llamándolo, y también lo escucho acercándose, retrocediendo aún más.

–N-No...Y-Yo me-mejor me v-voy.

–¡No! Espera Mikey, puedo explicarlo. – Exclamo desesperado Donatello tomando el brazo derecho del menor logrando asi que este lo observara y lo que Donnie vio en esos ojos azules bebes, fue terror...miedo.

...

_Antes de que Miguelángel llegara._

Rafael jamás pensó que estaría caminado por esas alcantarillas que tan bien recuerda, aun si se hubiera ido hace años. Las recuerda perfectamente. Suspiro frustrado, cuando se fue se prometió jamás volver a ese lugar en donde creció y vivió juntos con sus hermanos y su padre, pero ahora está ahí caminando en dirección hacia lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Cuando vio la entrada de esta se detuvo, pensando si realmente quería entrar en ella y reencontrarse con sus dos hermanos.

_–Se trata de Mikey._

Observo la entrada y dio dos pasos hacia ella para luego detenerse de nuevo.

_–No te puedo explicar lo que le pasa por llamada, pero necesito que venga a New York, a la guarida, a casa ahora._

Suspiro en alto para luego caminar hacia la guarida. Al entrar observo que el lugar estaba echo un desastre, velas desgastada por donde quiera, basura en cada esquino, hasta resto de lo que Raph creer que fue una fogata. El lugar apenas lo pudo reconocer como el hogar que fue antes de irse.

–¿Donnie? ¿Mikey? – Llamo a sus hermanos caminando hacia el laboratorio al estar escuchando ruido de esta.

Al abrir la puerta vio a su hermano de bandana morada recogiendo el lugar, colocando libros en la mesa para sacarle el polvo y ponerlo en unos de sus estanterías. Donnie al escuchar la puerta abriéndose se giró esperando ver a su único hermano menor, pero no fue asi.

–Raph...–Susurro, apenas creyéndose lo que esta viendo. No creyó que su hermano de bandana roja viniera de verdad, porque justo después de decirle que tenia que volver este colgó sin decirle nada, y todas sus llamadas y textos fueron inútiles.

–Bien...Ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde está Mikey y que sucede con él? – Exclamo cruzando sus brazos y entrando al laboratorio no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

–Hola a ti también Rafael, si claro es un gusto verte de nuevo después de cinco años sin verte. – Exclamo con sarcasmos, rodando los ojos.

–Ve al punto Donnie, mi vida esta bastante ocupada en estos momentos.

–Mikey salió hace horas.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero no dijiste que algo malo sucede con él? ¿Por qué demonios lo dejas salir solo? – Pregunto molesto.

–Necesita su espacio Raph, hace días tuvo un ataque de ansiedad y desde ese día las cosas han estado tensas entre nosotros. Tampoco es justo que después de cinco años viviendo solo venga yo de un día para otro a decirle que hacer y no.

–Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cinco años viviendo solo?

–Es una larga historia, prefiero esperar que Leonardo llegue para contarle asi contar la historia solo una vez.

–¿Leo también viene? ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!? ¡Si hubiera sabido antes que ese traidor también vendría no hubiera venido jamás!

–Supéralo ya Raph, Leo no es un traidor.

–¡Se fue detrás de Karai y nos dejo a los tres atrás! ¿¡Como quieres que no diga que es un maldito traído¡? ¡Se fue con la líder del clan del pie para ayudarla!

–¡Mira Raph si quiere reclamarle a alguien sobre eso, reclamarle al mismo Leo cuando llegue! ¡Pero esto no se trata de Leo, ni ti y mucho menos de mí, se trata de Miguelángel!

–No pienso verle la cara a ese maldito traidor. – Exclamo caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio, abriendo esta de golpe.

–¡Hablo en serio Raph, no puede irte ahora!

Escucho claro el grito de Donnie, pero no le dio importancia, solo observaba a su hermano menor frente a suyo con la cabeza hacia abajo, sus manos juntadas en su plataforma como si quiera volver mas pequeño de lo que ya era.


End file.
